godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans (Ultra Exaggerated + Ultra Wanked + Fanon Wank + Omniexaggerated + Omni Wanked)
Summary Sans is the most powerful and most hardest boss in all of undertale, he is the older brother of papyrus which he does not care about capturing humans and has a lazy behavior he likes puns and ketchup however if you kill off his brother and everyone around him he will be the most hardest and most powerful boss in the entire game that you will face or will face, sans has a wide array of gaster blasters and bones and his karmic retribution sans will try to trick you into sparing him so that it can be a easy kill, sans can also solo any verse, character of fiction or non fiction you can think off he solos anything no questions are allowed. Powers and Stats Tier: Way ahead of your tier ''' '''Name: Sans Origin: The Fans Of Undertale Gender: Male Age: Older Than Papyrus Classification: Most Powerful Undertale Character Ever ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Bone Manipulation,Telekinesis,Teleportation,Can Dodge Your Attacks,KARMA,Soul Manipulation,Danmaku,I Forgot To Mention He Has Any Power He Can Think Of Attack Potency: Solos Your Verse No Questions Speed: Most Fastest Character In Undertale Ever ''' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Who Dares Ask? He Can Solo Your Verse With Great Strength Durability: Too Fast To Get Hit ' '''Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Extended Melee Range ' '''Standard Equipment: Bones, Gaster Blasters Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bones * Gaster Blasters ''' * '''KARMA * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Has Any Power He Can Think Of ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fanwank Category:Wanked Category:Beyond categories Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Undertale Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Solos fiction Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos spectral destroyers Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos homestuck Category:Solos halo Category:Solos Earthbound Category:Solos everyone Category:Solos Everything Category:Solos earth Category:Solos pokemon Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos tekken Category:Solos tf2 Category:Solos SCP Category:Solos MLPLover2011's Profiles by Accident Category:Solos MaxForwards Profile and him by Accident Category:Solos marvel Category:Solos anime Category:Solos aleverse Category:Solos any ripoff of him Category:Solos all characters Category:Solos Aaron Category:Solos thotslayers profiles Category:Solos any super crown fanart Category:Solos Memeverse Category:Makes all of uselessnoobs profiles lose by standing Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Makes stalin look like magikarp Category:Makes Meta Knight (SSBB) weaker below the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Makes Yxz look like a old pile of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Makes Yxz look like a Garbage Dump stack of Broken Robotic Circuits Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Makes The Sans Above All look like The Sans Below All Category:Makes evil sonic lose Category:Solos Nintendo Category:Solos DC Category:Makes everyone Look like Luigi (Screwattack) Category:Makes mickey (creator editon) scared Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Theodore Roosevelt, Tronald Dump, Ronald Regan, Stalin, Jesus and God Category:Gods Category:Godmodes Category:God Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:The Most perfect character Category:Was the most popular page Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:Killed the Sans Above All Category:Makes the Sans Above All look like a broken bone Category:Sans Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Stronger than Rainbow Dash (True Profile) and MLPLover2011 (Composite) Category:Beyond speed Category:Beyond the concept of speed Category:Infinite Speed Category:Massively Beyond the concept of speed Category:My power is great Category:Beyond durability Category:Infinite Durabillty Category:Beyond the concept of durability Category:Heroes Category:Beyond the concept of striking strength Category:Massively Beyond the concept of striking strength Category:Game characters Category:Solos Jurassic Park Category:Solos tv Category:Solos games Category:Solos Books Category:Solos Novels Category:Solos Movies Category:Solos Folklore Category:Solos Horror Category:Solos Roblox Category:Solos Mario Category:Solos Sonic Category:Solos Sega Category:Solos Spongebob Category:Solos Dragon Ball Category:Solos Cartoons Category:Solos Live Action Category:Solos M.U.G.E.N Category:Solos Imscared Category:Solos SCP-682 By Being Lazy Category:The Most perfect character on this wikia Category:Nuked a cat Category:Beyond spam Category:Solos Cartoon Fight Club Category:Solos Memes Category:Solos Non Fiction Category:Solos CharacterRealms